Journey to the Center of Rico -- By: Ultimatehero
---- Premise Kowalski joins a science school that's having a science fair and Kowalski wants to do a report about a crazy penguin's stomach. He then goes into Rico's stomach with a shrinking flying car. '' ---- Chapter 1 "The science fair!" yelled Kowalski, running around the room. He stepped on a trap setter, which set 15 traps around the room. Skipper was about to slap him, but he fell into a cage. Rico regurgitated a hammer, but it fell on a see-saw and flung Rico into a net. Private avoided all traps and grabbed Kowalski. "Who, what when where, why?" asked Kowalski quickly. "I don't think you can find a crazy penguin in time," said Private. In the background, Rico's doing a lot of crazy things like smacking a TV with a balloon and bonking himself on the head with a rubber mallet. "Come on, there's gotta be at least one in 8 yards or less!" said Kowalski. Private and Kowalski looked behind them and smiled. Chapter 2: Engage Rico '''Engaging entrance in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! '''said the monitor. The shrinking, flying car was dropped into Rico. Kowalski was driving and Private was pressing colorful buttons. Skipper was monitoring them in the HQ. "Five minutes until you enter peristalsis," said Skipper. "What's pair of stalkers?" Private asked. "''Peristalsis is what happens to food when it enters the food tu-," started Kowalski, but they entered it before he could finish his sentence. Kowalski and Private landed in the side of Rico's stomach. It was some kind of box full of random stuff. They got out and put their body suits on. "Check this out," said Private, pointing to an elevator. Kowalski took some notes, then pressed the elevator button. It opened. They walked in. The elevator trip took about 7 minutes. When they got out, they were surprised. Chapter 3: The Rico Lounge "Where are we?" asked Kowalski, as he stepped into a hangout. Private pressed a button on a milkshake maker and slurped it up. He did another one for Kowalski, but Kowalski put it in his suit for later. "This doesn't make sense. How can a whole room fit in one penguin's body?" asked Kowalski. "What was that you were saying?" Private asked, getting out of a massage chair. Back in the HQ, Skipper talked to them through their suits. "Hide somewhere! There are some kind of living things in the area," he said. Kowalski hid behind a counter. Private hid in a pile of bean bags. Some germs came by and made a mess of things. A few germs threw all the bean bags everywhere. "Oh no!" said Private. "What now?" Chapter 4: Germ Wars: The Clone Wars Kowalski got out of his hiding place and threw milkshake cherries at the germs. They disappeared. "The health in those cherries neutralized the craziness in a germ," said Kowalski. Both penguins picked up cherries and were ready to fight for Rico's body! Private went down the spiral staircase to the heart. Kowalski went more up the elevator to the brain. Private hung on the staircase with one hand, and threw cherries with another. One germ ate the cherry, then turned into a good red germ that threw cherries at other germs. Private programmed his suit to send a message to Kowalski. Kowalski got the message that read, "Try to get a germ to eat a cherry." Kowalski scooped up some brain juice and combined it with a fish and penguin spit and made a disgusting dish. A germ was about to eat it, but Kowalski quickly shoved a cherry into the germ's mouth. Chapter 5: Not-so-Good Times Both red germs ate bad germs and became bigger. But too many bad germs caused the red germs to become bad, then they combined with each other and became Germzilla. Kowalski dropped to Private. Back in HQ, Skipper told Kowalski that he would program his suit to combine with anything he wanted. But Kowalski could only do it once. When the upgrade was complete, Kowalski combined with his suit, Private, Private's suit, the flying shrinking car, and, Rico's brain. Rico fell to the floor, unconscious. Kowalski had control off all of Rico's body now. He blasted a beam to hold off Germzilla, then made Rico's liver punch him. Kowalski summoned all organs to attack Germzilla. Germzilla was destroyed, but the badness in Germzilla spread to Rico's body. Rico was now one giant germ as the platform Kowalski was standing on melted, and he was falling into a pit of stomach acid. Chapter 6: Use the Milkshake, Kowalski Kowalski separated from everything else. Rico's heart and brain combined to control Germ Rico. Kowalski mumbled some prayers, but then, he got an idea. He tossed his milkshake onto Rico's hain, or bart, then it became healthy. Red platforms grew everywhere. Private landed on one and pulled Kowalski up. They both got in the car and flew out of Rico's nose. Kowalski and Private grew to normal sizes. "I got all the information I need for my presentation tomorrow," Kowalski said. But then, something was wrong. Rico started acting normal because of the milkshake. "1, 2, 3, not it!" Kowalski and Private said in unison. "Aw man," Skipper said, heading for the car. Kowalski and Private laughed. The End! ---- Lists *Kowalski's Inventions: Shrinking flying car, body suits, Rico's body monitor *Movie References: The title is a reference to Journey to the Center of the Earth.﻿﻿ Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Art